Under Cherry Blossom tree
by HatsuChibi
Summary: Saat pertama melihatnya memang seperti pohon sakura biasa, namun siapa sangka pohon sakura itu akan menjadi awal dari kisah cintaku ini. Namaku Hanazono Karin, aku adalah murid pindahan yang tinggal bersama Himeka dan Kazune, Saat di hari pertamaku sekolah, aku bertemu dengan cowok misterius yang ternyata adalah seorang...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm a newbie author! This is my first fanfic.

This story based by Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo*

Under Cherry blossom tree © Hatsu Chibi

* * *

Di Pagi hari awal bulan ini, Aku terbangun karena suara anak laki-laki lantai bawah, U-uh, sangat berisik sekali. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk hari pertama pergi ke sekolah. Setelah bersiap-siap aku turun ke tempat asal suara anak laki-laki yang memanggilku, Kazune.

"Karin, ayo cepat! Aku dan Himeka sudah siap berangkat! Kau lama sekali! Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu 15 menit! Kenapa anak perempuan tidak bisa lebih cepat, selalu saja lamban!" Kata Kazune dingin

"Kau,Kau,Kau, Aku punya nama tahu! Namaku Karin. K-A-R-I-N!" Balasku dengan kesal.

"Dasar anak perempuan memang menyusahkan!" Kata Kazune sambil bersiap pergi.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua cepat kita berangkat ke Sekolah, nanti kita tidak sempat lihat papan pengumumannya," Kata Himeka dengan lembut.

Kami pun berangkat ke SMP Sakuragaoka, salah satu SMP yang terkenal, Aku pun masih tidak percaya bisa diterima disekolah itu. Disinilah dimulai kehidupan SMP ku. Saat ini aku hanya mengenal Kazune dan Himeka saja. Mereka sangat baik mengizinkan aku tinggal di Rumah mereka. Kazune dan Himeka adalah sepupu, Karena orangtuaku sudah tidak ada jadi aku menganggap mereka seperti keluargaku sendiri. Maka dari itu aku harus semangat!

_Saat di pintu gerbang sekolah..._

"Karin, Ayo kita lihat kelas kita! Kazune juga ikut!" Kata Himeka dengan cerianya.

"I,iya, Ayo, Kazune!" Ajakku pada Kazune.

"Kalian duluan saja! Aku ada urusan sebentar," Kata Kazune sambil pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

U-uh, Kazune selalu saja bersikap dingin kepadaku. Aku penasaran apakah ada yang suka dengan orang sedingin itu?

"Hey,Kau! Berani sekali kau mengajak Kujyou melihat daftar kelas?" Tanya gadis berambut hijau emerald itu.

"Kujyou? Maksudmu Kazune?" Balasku dengan polosnya

"Uwaaa! Kenapa kau memanggil Kujyou dengan nama depannya?! Siapa Kau?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat yang datang bersama gadis berambut hijau.

"Um, aku Karin. Kalian siapa?"tanyaku

"Kami adalah Kazune's. Kami penggemarnya Kujyo! Jadi, Karin , kau jangan dekat-dekat Kujyou lagi!" Kata para Kazune's sambil meninggalkan kami berdua.

Hah? Penggemar Kazune? Cowok sedingin itu? Dan kenapa dengan kelompok aneh itu? Baru sehari aku di sekolah ini sudah bertemu dengan kelompok aneh seperti itu.

"Karin, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Himeka.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, Himeka, Mereka yang barusan itu siapa kelihatannya kenal dengan Kazune" Tanyaku kepada Himeka.

"Mereka itu dari SD yang sama dengan Kazune dan aku," Jawab Himeka

"Oh,"jawabku sambil berjalan bersama Himeka.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku berpikir, sepertinya aku hanya satu-satunya murid pindahan disini. Saat aku berjalan, aku menatap sebuah pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Pohon Sakura itu terlihat sangat tua dan rapuh tapi sepertinya akan indah sekali jika sudah mekar.

"Ada apa, Karin?" Tanya Himeka membuyarkan bayanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja pohonnya terlihat sangat indah tetapi kenapa bentuk pohon itu atasnya seperti hati?" Tanyaku sambil menerawang menatap lagi Pohon tua

"Kau menyadarinya ya, Karin? Iya, Karena Pohon ini mempunyai legenda karena sejak dulu pohon ini telah ada sebelum sekolah ini dibangun dan katanya kita akan bertemu jodoh dipohon sakura saat bunganya mekar," Cerita Himeka sambil ke papan pengumuman.

"Uwaaa, Romantis sekali,"Jawabku terkagum.

Kami pun tiba di papan pengumuman dan ternyata kami bertiga sekelas di kelas 1-A. Saatku melihat nama-nama di kelas 1-A, aku melihat nama 2 anak murid pindahan ,ah, syukurlah aku bukan satu-satunya murid pindahan. TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Uwaa, kita telat Himeka!" jawabku sambil menoleh ke Himeka, tapi, lho kemana dia, jangan-jangan dia sudah duluan. Ya sudahlah, aku berlari di koridor menuju ke Aula penerimaan Murid Baru dan di belokan koridor, BRUKK!

"KYAA! Aw," teriakku sambil terjatuh karena ditabrak seseorang.

"Waa, barang-barangku?!"Panik anak laki-laki berambut hitam bermata keemasan sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Hey, Sudah Nabrak malah mengkhawatirkan barangmu itu! Setidaknya minta maaf ,dong!" "bentakku kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, ya, aku murid pindahan, Namaku Jin-" Kata anak itu, tapi sebelum dia menyelesaikan namanya tiba-tiba dia langsung kabur sambil menarik tanganku.

"KYAA! Hey, kau, aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanyaku sambil berlari

"Sudah ikut saja! Nanti kita bisa terkejar nih!" jawabnya tergesa-gesa. Aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata…

* * *

Thanks for reading it! Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

Under Cherry Blossom Tree©Hatsu Chibi

.

.

.

Chapter 2

* * *

Sebelum ia sempat memperkenalkan diri , Ia langsung menarik tanganku. Dia bilang namanya Jin, sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu, Tapi dimana ya. Saat aku berlari aku menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata kami dikejar oleh segerombolan Murid perempuan SMP Sakuragaoka dan seorang laki-laki berjas hitam.

"Hey, Kau! Mereka siapa dan Mengapa mereka mengejarmu dan juga kenapa kau membawaku kabur bersamamu dan jawab pertanyaanku!" tanyaku bertubi-tubi pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang membawaku berlari bersamanya.

"Kau berisik sekali! Bisakah kau diam dan ikut saja?" tanyanya sambil masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah perpustakaan. Setelah masuk, Kami menutup pintu. Dan orang –orang itu berhenti di depan pintu.

"Hey! Kemana dia? Cepat sekali larinya!" kata salah satu murid perempuan.

" Iya, mungkin dia disana! Ayo kita kesana!" balas anak perempuan yang lain.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi, Huh, Dia siapa ya, Kenapa dia dikejar oleh begitu banyak anak perempuan. Dan nama itu, sepertinya aku pernah dengar, Uh, Siapa sih dia.

"Hey, Namamu siapa, Kau murid pindahan 'kan? Kenapa kau dikejar oleh mereka semua? Dan yang lebih penting, KENAPA KAU MENGAJAKKU KABUR BERSAMAMU?!" kataku kepadanya dengan teriak di pertanyaan terakhir.

"A-ah, Namaku Jin Kuga, Iya aku memang murid pindahan disini, Dan mereka adalah…" katanya terpotong karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Iya, mereka adalah?" tanyaku.

"..Fans dan Manajerku," jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

"Eh?"

Namanya Jin Kuga, yang tadi mengejar kami adalah fans dan manajernya, Berarti dia adalah seorang IDOLA!

"Kau.. jangan-jangan kau adalah Idola Kuga yang sedang terkenal itu ya?" tanyaku dengan polosnya

"I,iya, Um, Tadi maaf ya sudah menabrakmu dan membawamu kabur." Kata Jin meminta maaf.

"KARIN! Kau dimana?" teriak Himeka diluar pintu.

"Ah, Himeka! Aku ada di sini!" teriakku sambil keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Um, Tunggu! Siaoa namamu?" tanya Jin kepadaku.

"Karin. Hanozono Karin!" balasku sambil tersenyum padanya. Setelah itu, Aku pergi ke tempat Himeka dan Kazune berada.

"Uh, Kemana sih si bodoh itu pergi? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau upacara penerimaan murid hampir mau dimulai?!" kata Kazune kesal.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, Kazune?" kataku tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. BRUKK!

"Uwaaa! " Kazune jatuh tersungkur.

"Hahaha, itu balasannya memanggilku bodoh!" kataku kejam.

"Argh, Kau ini! Kau pikir ini jam berapa?! Dan kau kemana saja sih, upacara penerimaan dimulai 2 menit lagi!" marah Kazune kepadaku.

"Maaf, tadi Aku ada sedikit urusan! Hehehe," kataku berbohong. Aku tidak boleh memberi tahu Kazune soal ini, pastinya tidak! Kalau dia tahu aku bersama idola itu pastinya Kazune akan memarah-marahiku habis-habisan!

"Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa! Kupikir kau gadis yang dibawa kabur bersama Kuga yang dibicarakan itu!" kata Kazune pelan.

" Eh, Kau bilang apa, Kazune?" tanyaku pada Kazune.

"Huh? Ah, Gawat! Upacara keburu dimulai! Ayo, Karin!" kata Kazune sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari menuju aula.

Eh? Tunggu dulu, Kazune berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kalau tidak salah dengar, Dia mengkhawatirkanku, dan apa dia kenal sama Jin ya , Oh, Aku penasaran apakah nanti Jin ada di upacara nanti.

"Heh, Karin! Jangan bengong saja! Ayo, cepat! Himeka sudah duluan tuh!" kata Kazune.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" balasku.

Kami pun sampai di upacara penerimaan, Untunglah kami tidak telat, Kazune dan Aku kehabisan nafas sesampainya di aula. Uh, upacara lama sekali sih, Aku sangat mengantuk! Kazune dimana ya? Kami terpisah saat pembagian tempat duduk di aula. Ah! Itu dia dan Himeka, Eh, Mereka juga tertidur, Hihihi. Setelah pidato dari Ketua OSIS berkacamata dan Kepala Sekolah, upacara pun selesai. Kami pun masuk ke kelas kami. Aku pun duduk di tempat yang sudah diatur dan di sebelahku ada kursi kosong. Aneh, Aku tidak melihat Jin pas upacara dan di kelas juga, harusnya kan dia sekelas denganku.

"Karin, Aku dan Kazune tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu," kata Himeka menghampiriku.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanyaku kepada Himeka.

"Kami ingin pergi ke perpustakaan dulu, ini bento yang kubuatkan untuk makan siang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika makan sendirian?" tanya Himeka kepadaku.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa, hehe." Balasku dengan senyum.

"Himeka! Ayo,cepat!" teriak Himeka di depan pintu.

"Baik! Bye, Karin!" teriak Himeka sambil pergi bersama Kazune. Aku menoleh ke luar jendela dan melihat sosok bayangan yang ku kenal di bawah pohon sakura. Aku pun langsung pergi ke sana dengan membawa bento yang dibuatkan Himeka untukku. Setelah aku sampai, aku melihat cowok berambut coklat sedang bersandar di pohon sakura membelakangiku.

"Mi..cchi?" panggilku pelan.

Dia pun menoleh, warna mata yang dia punya berwarna ungu dan biru muda yang sangat kukenali, Micchi! Dia adalah teman kecilku sewaktu aku masih berumur 7 tahun tinggal bersama bibiku di desa. Micchi pindah sementara di desaku untuk berlibur selama 2 tahun. Walaupun kami baru kenal selama 2 tahun tapi kami selalu bermain bersama. Setelah 2 tahun, dia pun pindah ke London lagi tanpa memberitahuku sama sekali.

"Karin! Kau Karin kan?" tanya Micchi kegirangan. Setelah aku mengetahui dia benar- benar Micchi yang kukenal aku pun memukulnya tepat di pipinya.

"AW! Sakit, Kenapa sih kau tiba-tiba memukulku seperti itu?!" katanya sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya.

"Itu hukuman karena kau tidak memberitahuku apa-apa saat kau pergi dank au sama sekali tidak memberi kabar kepadaku selama 3 tahun ini, Bodoh!" kataku kepada Micchi.

"Eh, tunggu, Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Karin? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di desa?" tanya Micchi bertubi-tubi.

"Sudahlah, Aku lapar nanti saja ceritanya!" kataku sambil makan di bawah pohon ditemani Micchi.

"Micchi, Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini? Dan kau kelas berapa?" tanyaku.

"Yah, itu sih ceritanya sangat panjang, dan Aku sekarang kelas 7-A," balas Micchi. Aku terkejut.

"Lho? Bukankah kau 1 tahun lebih tua dariku seharusnya kau kelas 8, bukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, Karena Aku pindahan dari luar negri jadinya aku terpaksa mengulang dari kelas 7 lagi deh." Jelas Micchi kepadaku.

"Sejak kapan kau sampai di Jepang?" tanyaku sambil menghabiskan bentoku.

"Baru tadi pagi Aku sampai di Jepang." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak melihatmu saat upacara penerimaan dan di kelas?" tanyaku.

"Saat aku sampai, Aku langsung pergi ke sekolah ini, Tapi, Aku terlalu pagi datangnya dan belum ada orang di sekolah dan tiba-tiba ada Anjing penjaga sekolah yang mengejarku. Dan Aku pun bersembunyi disini dan ketiduran deh. Anjing penjaganya sangat galak." Cerita Micchi kepadaku.

Tiba-tiba ada suara berisik dibalik semak-semak didepan kami. Micchi mulai ketakutan dengan apa yang di balik semak-semak itu, BRUKK!

* * *

Siapakah yang berada di balik semak-semak itu? Tunggu Chapter Selanjutnya! Thanks For Reading it! Review Please!

Hatsu Chibi


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge-Donbo***

**Under Cherry Blossom tree© Hatsu Chibi**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.  
.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

BRUKK!

Tiba-tiba 2 anak laki-laki muncul, yang satu berambut pirang bermata sapphire dan yang satu berambut hitam bermata keemasan, yaitu, Kazune dan Jin.

"Eh? Kazune, kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah kau ke perpustakaan bersama Himeka? Dan Jin, kau juga kenapa bisa ada disini? Bukannya kau tidak hadir di kelas?" tanyaku kepada Kazune dan Jin.

"Kau kenal dia, Karin?" tanya Jin dan Kazune bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

" Um, Eh? Iya, Oi, Micchi, tenanglah yang disana bukan anjing penjaga kok!" kataku kepada Micchi yang bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Ah! Kazune! Jin!" kata Micchi.

"Eh? Nishikiori? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau ada di London?" tanya Kazune.

"Ah, Nishikiori, apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak bertemu," sapa Jin.

"Huh? Hey, kalian semua kenal satu sama lain?" tanyaku yang kebingungan sejak tadi.

" Tentu saja, kita berteman sejak berumur 2 tahun, dulu kami tinggal di Inggris," jelas Jin sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Siapa yang mau berteman denganmu, Idola murahan?!" sentak Kazune tiba-tiba.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja seperti ini, hahaha," kata Micchi sambil memeluk mereka berdua.

" Ngomong- ngomong, Karin, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Nishikiori dan Kuga?" tanya Kazune kepadaku.

"Kalau Jin, aku baru kenal dia tadi pagi saat dia membawaku pergi, dan kalau Micchi, kami juga teman masa kecil, aku kenal dia saat dia liburan di desaku dulu," ceritaku pada mereka.

"Oh, jadi yang membawamu pergi tadi pagi adalah dia, tapi kenapa kau ada disini Kuga?" tanya Kazune.

"Eh, aku belum memberitahumu ya? Mulai hari ini aku pindah ke sekolah ini," balas Jin.

"Aku juga pindah ke sekolah ini lho, Kazune, Jin" kata Micchi menambahkan.

"Heh, kalian kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" protes Kazune.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu lewat e-mail, tapi kau tidak membalasnya," jawab Jin.

"Kalau aku, berhubung aku tidak bisa mengirim e-mail jadinya aku mencari rumah Kazune, tapi tidak ketemu, Yasudah aku menunggu di sekolah," jelas Micchi.

"Hahaha. Kau ini," kata Kazune kepada Michiru, Jin pun ikut tertawa.

Uwaa, Kazune bisa juga tertawa seperti itu, Kukira dia tidak pernah tertawa, Jin juga tertawa, Huh, sepertinya aku saja disini yang tidak punya teman. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan mereka diam-diam dan berjalan menuju taman. Aku pun duduk di bangku taman dan di depannya ada air mancur yang sangat indah. Hah, sekolah ini sangat luar biasa, kelas yang bagus, aula yang luas, legenda yang romantis, dan taman yang indah, tapi aku tidak mempunyai teman disini, Himeka bersama Miyon, Kazune bersama Jin dan Micchi.

"Hey, kau kenapa kelihatannya sedih sekali?" tanya seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menengok untuk melihat orang itu, Aku melihat gadis yang seumuran denganku, rambutnya yang hitam dikuncir dua dan matanya yang berwarna coklat yang sangat indah.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok," Jawabku.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Karasuma Rika, panggil saja aku Rika, Salam kenal" kata Rika memperkenalkan diri.

"Hi, Rika, Namaku Hanozono Karin, kau bisa memanggilku Karin," Jawabku sambil tersenyum .

"Kau di kelas berapa, Karin?" tanya Rika kepadaku.

"Aku dari kelas 7-A, kalau kau?" tanyaku.

"Aku di kelas 7-C, saying ya kita tidak satu kelas." Kata Rika sembari tersenyum.

"I,iya" kataku.

"Oh ya, kau tadi kenapa sepertinya kau sedang sedih?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Oh, tadi itu aku cuma lagi memikirkan sesuatu." Jawabku.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Um.."

"Sudah bilang saja, aku tak keberatan jika kau bilang padaku," tambah Rika.

"Aku sedih karena sejak aku pindah ke sekolah ini aku tidak punya teman, Aku hanya mengenal Himeka, Kazune, Micchi, dan Jin, tapi aku bukan satu –satunya teman yang harus mereka temani satu-satunya, Aku merasa kesepian disini." Jelasku kepada Rika.

"Oh, Kalau begitu aku jadi temanmu saja! Tadi kau bilang kau murid pindahan ,bukan? Aku juga murid pindahan dan aku tidak mengenal siapa-siapa disini." Kata Rika kepadaku.

"Eh? Um, benar tidak apa-apa aku jadi temanmu?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa" Katanya.

"Um, Baiklah. Terima kasih," balasku. TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih kepadaku, wah bel sudah berbunyi, mau jalan ke kelas bersama?" ajak Rika padaku.

"Tentu saja," kataku sambil berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

"Karin, nanti pulang sekolah kau mau pergi ke café denganku? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus." Tawar Rika kepadaku.

"Um, Lihat saja nanti ya, Aku harus bilang pada Kazune dan Himeka dulu." Jawabku.

"Uh, baiklah kutunggu kau pulang sekolah di taman, jangan lupa ya, Karin." Kata Rika sebelum masuk ke kelasnya. Aku pun masuk ke kelas.

Saat aku berjalan memasuki kelas aku melihat Kazune, Jin dan Micchi sedang berjalan memasuki koridor. Aku pun langsung duduk di kursiku. Kazune duduk di kursi yang berdekatan Himeka dan Micchi, Jin duduk di kursi disebelahku.

"Hi, Karin, Wah, aku duduk di sebelahmu ya? Senangnya!" sapa Jin kepadaku.

"I,iya, Eh?" kataku sambil merasakan seluruh siswi perempuan melirikku dengan tampang menyeramkan kecuali Himeka dan Miyon. Fuh, Untunglah guru yang mengajar segera datang jadinya perhatian mereka teralihkan. Pelajaran terasa sangat lama sekali, saat di tengah penjelasan pelajaran tiba-tibaada kertas yang jatuh di bukuku. Aku pun membukanya dan melihat tulisan tangan yang rapih.

_Karin, kau kenapa? Tadi kenapa kau pergi duluan pas kita berada di taman? Kau terlihat sedih, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?_

_Jin_

Aku pun membalasnya.

_Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok, Aku tadi hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiranku kok! Tenang saja!_

_Karin_

Setelah selesai menulisnya, aku melempar kertasnya ke tempat Jin dan saat dia menoleh padaku aku tersenyum. Aku melihat dia menulis lagi di kertas dengan cepat dan langsung diberikan kepadaku.

_Pulang sekolah kau ada waktu? Kita bisa ngobrol di café dan sebagai tanda permintaan maafku yang tadi pagi. Kebetulan pulang sekolah ini aku ada waktu luang._

_Jin_

Setelah aku membaca suratnya aku langsung membalasnya.

_Um, maaf, Jin, mungkin lain kali saja, aku sudah ada janji di café bersama temanku pulang sekolah ini. Maaf ya._

_Karin_

Jin dengan cepat membalas lagi.

_Kalau begitu aku ikut dengan kalian saja, nanti biar aku saja yang bilang ke temanmu itu._

_Jin_

Setelah menerima kertas itu, aku mengangguk pada Jin. Pelajaran terasa cepat berlalu setelah itu. Saat jam pulang sekolah tiba yang berada di kelas hanya aku, Jin, Kazune, Micchi, Himeka dan Miyon.

"Um, Himeka, Hari ini kalian pulang duluan saja ya, aku diundang ke café dengan Rika dan Jin katanya ingin ikut, boleh tidak?" tanyaku ke Himeka.

"Tentu saja boleh, Karin. Kau sudah tau jalan pulang ke rumah kan?" tanya Himeka.

"Iya, terima kasih Himeka. Aku duluan ya, semuanya! Ayo Jin!" kataku sambil pergi ke taman bersama Jin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Siapa nama temanmu itu, Karin?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

"Hn. Rika. Kenapa?" jawabku.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu saja. Hm, Rika ya, rasanya pernah dengar tapi dimana ya?" ucap Jin.

"Masa sih? Mungkin kebetulan saja mirip dengan nama temanmu" kataku.

"Ah! Bukuku ada yang ketinggalan di kelas, sebentar ya aku ambil dulu," Kata Jin sambil langsung lari menuju kelas.

Aku pun berjalan menuju taman sendirian.

" Ah, Hi! Rika!" sapaku sesampainya di taman dan bertemu Rika.

"Hi,Karin!" balas Rika.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Rika? Aku membawa temanku, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Siapa temanmu itu?" tanya Rika penasaran.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri, Kau pasti terkejut melihatnya," kataku padanya yang mulai penasaran. Kami menunggu Jin beberapa menit dan dari kejauhan Jin pun terlihat.

"Kaaariiin-" teriak Jin sambil berlari kea rah aku dan Rika.

"Ah! Jin!" kata Rika tiba-tiba.

"Ri..ka? Ke, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jin terbata-bata

"Eh?" kataku sambil terkejut.

* * *

Maaf ya update nya lama banget, Soalnya kemaren baru selesai UAS dan baru bisa update sekarang, maklum anak sekolahan.

Thanks yang uda ngereview Chapter yang sebelumnya dan kritikannya sangat membantu.

Keep following this story and please review it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kamichama Karin©Koge Donbo***

**Under Cherry blossom tree © Hatsu Chibi**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

"Eh?"

"Ah, Karin! Aku ingat ada pemotretan hari ini! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Kata Jin sambil berlari menjauhi kami dengan cepat.

"Hey, tungg-, Ahh, larinya cepat sekali! Huh, padahal dia sudah bilang tidak ada urusan tadi?! Maaf ya Rika kau jadi menunggu lama." Kataku kepada Rika.

"Eh, iya ga masalah kok" Kata Rika dengan muka yang murung dan kami mulai berjalan. Dan selama berjalan Rika yang biasanya ceria, tidak bicara lagi sepatah kata pun kepadaku. Ada apa dengan dia? Dan apa ada hubungannya dengan Jin ya? Argh, ada apa sih sebenarnya.

"Um, Rika?" Kataku pada Rika.

"Em, Iya, Kenapa Karin?" Tanya Rika.

"Err, Kau kenal dengan Jin ,ya?" Tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Seketika itu juga wajah kembali terlihat lebih murung lagi.

"I,iya, aku kenal dengannya dari sejak kami masih kecil," Jawab Rika.

"Jadi kalian teman masa kecil dulu? Lalu kenapa Jin bersikap aneh tadi? Dan kau terlihat sedih sekali, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Hahaha. Iya Karin bertanyanya satu-satu dulu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekaligus, kita ke café dulu saja, nanti aku akan ceritakan semuanya kepadamu," Kata Rika.

"Hehehe. Iya maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana," Kataku sambil tertawa juga.

"Ternyata seru juga ya ngobrol dengamu Karin," Kata Rika sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya" balasku. Setelah itu kami berjalan dengan ke café, sambil berjalan aku melihat ke arah Rika, Rika memiliki rambut hitam pekat yang mirip dengan Himeka dan rambut Rika diikat dua dan ikal, matanya pun sangat indah, apakah Jin pernah menyukai Rika ya? Yah, tidak heran sih, Rika begitu cantik sih, seandainya aku bisa secantik Rika.

"Karin! Kita sudah sampai! Hey, Karin!" Kata Rika membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, I,iya, ada apa?" Kataku.

"Kau memikirkan apa sih sampai kau tidak mendengarku? Aku bilang kita sudah sampai!" Tanya Rika yang sudah kembali ceria lagi.

"Tidak kok, bukan apa-apa, Wah, ayo kita masuk!" Usulku.

"Baiklah,"

Setelah itu, kami mencari tempat dan memesan makanan dan dessert yang ada di café itu. Lalu setelah kami makan…

"Uwaa! Enak Sekali ya makanannya" kata Rika.

"Iyaa, Enak. Kau memang pintar memilih café yang bagus." Kataku memuji Rika.

"Hehehe. Terima kasih,"

" Jadi, Rika kau mau cerita apa tadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, iya, 3 tahun lalu, Aku baru pindah dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo karena pekerjaan Otou-san yang mengharuskan ia sering berpindah-pindah tempat dan aku tidak mempunyai teman karena aku harus berpindah-pindah sekolah dan Jin-chan adalah sahabat pertama yang aku punya. Tapi ia tidak seceria seperti yang tadi aku lihat. Dulu dia susah untuk menunjukkan ekspresinya dan tidak mempunyai teman juga karena sikapnya yang kasar , Aku sering bermain dengannnya karena orangtuaku dan orangtua Jin-chan adalah sahabat baik." Cerita Rika

_Flashback Rika's POV_

_"Rika-chan! Ayo bangun! Hari ini kau akan bertemu seseorang!" Kata Okaa-san sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhku agar aku bangun._

_"Uh, Okaa-san, aku masih lelah, bisakah aku tidur sebentar lagi" Kataku sambil menari selimut sampai kepalaku._

_"Tidak bisa Rika-chan, Hari ini kita akan bertemu teman lamanya Otou-san, sana mandi dulu!" Kata okaa-san sambil menarik selimutku._

_"Baiklah,baiklah" Kataku sambil bangun dari tempat tidur,Ugh, Kenapa aku kita harus bertemu temannya Otou-san hari in juga, Padahal aku sangat lelah sahabis perjalanan dari Hokkaido menuju ke sini! Ahh, aku sangat lelah! Akupun bersiap-siap untuk pergi dan setelah selesai kami pun berangkat naik mobil. 30 menit kemudian kami pun sampai di depan apartemen teman lamanya Otou-san. Kami disambut oleh mereka di depan Apartemen dan diajak masuk kedalam ruang tamu dalam Apartemen tersebut._

_"Hey, Karasuma, sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Kata seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut hitam seperti otou-san memulai pembicaraan dan disampingnya duduk seorang wanita berambut coklat muda yang sangat cantik._

_"Iya, Kuga, kira-kira sudah berapa tahun ya kita tidak bertemu semenjak aku pindah ke Hokkaido? Oh ya kenalkan ini putriku," Kata Otou-san memperkenalkanku._

_"Halo, Namaku Rika Karasuma. Salam kenal." Kataku memperkenalkan diri._

_"Salam kenal, Rika-chan, Kau umur berapa tahun ini?" Tanya wanita cantik tadi dengan tersenyum._

_"Uh, Umurku 10 tahun, Oba-san" kataku._

_"Wah, berarti umurmu sama dengan Jin-chan! Sini biar oba-san perkenalkan dengan Jin-chan!" Kata Oba-san sembari menarik tanganku meninggalkan mereka yang di ruang tamu untuk mengobrol dan menarikku ke kamar di sebelah ruang tamu._

_"Jin-chan, ini kenalkan Rika-chan, Rika-chan kenalkan ini putra kami Jin-chan," Kata Oba-san memperkenalkannya._

_"Hn." Kata anak laki-laki yang berada di depanku dengan tidak peduli._

_"Rika-chan, main sama Jin-chan dulu ya," Kata Oba-san._

_"Baik," kataku kepada Oba-san sebelum dia pergi ke ruang tamu meninggalkan aku dan Jin berdua, setelah itu Jin langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun._

_"Hey, kau sedang apa Jin-chan?" Tanyaku._

_"…."_

_"Jin-chan, Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku lagi._

_"…"_

_"Jin-chan, Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku lagi._

_"…"_

_"Jin-chan, Kau seda-"_

_"Jika kau ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak langsung lihat saja?!" Teriak Jin_

_"U-uh, Kau sedang… menulis lagu?" Kataku sambil melihat yang dikerjakan Jin._

_"Ya dan kuharap kau tidak mengangguku, mengerti?!" Kata Jin setengah teriak._

_"Ba-baik, Hey, Nanti kalau sudah jadi biar aku yang nyanyi ya!"_

_"Tidak boleh!" Kata Jin sambil kembali menulis lagu._

_"Ke-kenapa tidak boleh? Hiks.. hiks.. hiks" Kataku sambil pura-pura menangis. Jin pun menengok kearahku. "Baik! Baik! Nanti kalau sudah selesai tapi kau harus diam dulu!"_

_"Horeee! Arigatou, Jin-chan!" kataku sambil teriak dengan girang._

_"Memangnya kau bisa nyanyi?" Tanya Jin._

_"Bisa dong, saat aku masih di Hokkaido aku kursus menyanyi disana!"_

_"Oh." _

_Saat malam pun tiba kami pun pulang ke rumah. Setelah hari itu aku pun pergi bermain ke rumah Jin setiap hari. Dan selama itu pun aku memperhatikan kalau ekspresinya Jin melembut tidak seperti yang saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi tapi sekarang dia mulai tersenyum kecil dan menertawakanku saat aku jatuh. 3 minggu kemudian saat aku bermain ke rumahnya bersama orangtuaku._

_"Okaa-san, Aku sudah selesai menulis lagunya. Bisakah Okaa-san mengiringi lagu dengan piano? Aku akan nyanyi dengan Rika-chan." Kata Jin langsung pergi ke ruang tamu setelah menyelesaikan lagunya dan menyerahkannya pada Oba-san_

_"Hm? Oh, Kau sudah menyelesaikannya? Baiklah," Kata Oba-san sambil memulai memainkan piano._

_"Ne, Rika-chan, nanti aku akan mulai duluan, lalu kau ikut menyanyi ya." Kata Jin sebelum menyanyi._

_"Baik!" ucapku saat Jin mulai bernyanyi._

_(Jin)_

_Hana mo ki mo bokura mo kanashii _

_sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai _

_utsumuku tabi ni bokura wa kizuku _

_soshite mata miageru_

_nemuru anata wa kanashisou de _

_warui yume demo miteru you da _

_boku wa koko da yo tonari ni iru yo _

_doko e mo mou ikanai _

_How do I live without you_

_Uwaa, suaranya Jin bagus sekali, liriknya pun bagus, hebat sekali. Jin pun memberi tanda agar aku bernyanyi, aku pun langsung bersiap dan menyanyikan lagunya sambil melihat liriknya… _

_(Rika)_

_hito wa mina sora o miru _

_miagete wa me o fuseru _

_itsuka mita aozora o _

_sagasezu ni nageku kedo_

_(Jin dan Rika)_

_jiyuu sa to wagamama o _

_surikaete ikitekita _

_hoshi mo nai yoru no sora _

_yukuate mo mienai me de... samayou_

_"Wah, Lagunya bagus sekali Jin!" Puji Otou-san. Jin pun hanya menjawab 'Hn' sambil menahan untuk tersenyum._

_"Rika-chan, Suaramu bagus sekali ya," Puji Oba-san._

_"Te,terima kasih, Oba-san." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Jin pun datang menghampiriku._

_"Lagu ini untukmu!" Kata Jin kepadaku sambil memberikanku rekaman lagu yang tadi kami nyanyikan bersama._

_"Terima kasih banyak, Jin-chan!" Kataku sebelum memeluk Jin dengan erat._

_"H-hn." Ucap Jin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya._

_"Wah, sebaiknya kami pulang, sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam." Kata Otou-san. Kami pun pulang ke Rumah dengan mobil. Sesampainya di rumah, Aku melihat ada orang yang memakai setelan jas seperti yang Otou-san sering pakai untuk pergi ke kantor dan orang itu berbicara dengan nada yang serius kepada Otou-san dan Okaa-san saat berada di Ruang tamu. Aku pun penasaran dan membuka sedikit pintu ruang tamu._

_"….dan dalam jangka waktu 1 minggu ini Anda dipindahtugaskan ke kantor cabang di London dan Anda akan diberikan fasilitas untuk pindah bersama Keluarga anda." Aku dengar orang itu berkata._

_Apa?! Kami akan pindah ke London? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Kalau aku pindah aku tidak bisa lagi bermain dengan Jin-chan! Tidak! Otou-san,bilang tidak! Aku tidak mau!_

_"Hm, Baiklah saya akan menerima tawaran ini…" Kata Otou-san yang sempat kudengar sebelum Okaa-san menghampiriku yang masih kaget atas berita tersebut._

_"Rika-chan, Kau belum tidur? Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo, Kau tidur dulu." Kata Okaa-san mengajakku pergi. Saat aku berjalan menuju kamar Okaa-san menemaniku._

_"Okaa-san, Apa benar kita akan pindah ke London?" Tanyaku dengan suara kecil._

_"Hm? Ah, ternyata kau mendengarnya ya," Kata Okaa-san._

_"Apa itu benar?! Jadi kita akan pindah ke London? Tapi..tapi aku tidak mau Okaa-san! Aku tidak mau pindah! Bagaimana dengan teman baruku? Dan sekolahku? Dan Jin-chan! Jin-chan akan sedih jika aku pindah! Hiks.. hiks.." Kataku sambil menangis_

_"Rika-chan.." Kata Okaa-san sambil memelukku."Ini tugasnya Otou-san, Kita harus pindah, Kau akan pindah sekolah kesana dan kita akan menemani Otou-san, Kasian Otou-san jika dia pindah sendiri." Lanjut Okaa-san._

_"Tapi.."_

_"Tolong Rika-chan, Otou-san butuh kita untuk menemaninya disana, Mengertilah Rika-chan, Okaa-san pun tidak mau pindah" Kata Okaa-san dengan nada sedih._

_"Ba-baiklah.." Kataku langsung lari menuju ke kamar meninggalkan Okaa-san. Saat aku sampai di kamar aku pun menangis terus menerus sampai menunggu air mataku habis, Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus pindah, Aku tak mau pindah! Aku baru mempunyai teman disini! Bagaimana dengan Jin-chan? Dia pasti akan benci padaku jika aku meninggalkannya! Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan pindah? Bagaimana ini? _

_Di Taman keesokan harinya…_

_"Jin-chan!" Panggilku._

_"Apa?"_

_"Aku.. aku ingin bilang sesuatu," _

_"Yasudah bilang saja," Kata Jin dengan cepat_

_"Aku.. aku akan.." Aduh! Bagaimana aku bilangnya? Jin menatapku dengan bingung._

_"Kau akan apa?" Tanya Jin._

_"Uh.. Eh.. Ah! Aku.. akan pergi ke Taman bermain! Kau mau kan menemaniku?" Kataku setelah mempunyai ide. Mungkin aku akan bilang pada Jin di Taman bermain saja deh._

_"Baik akan kutemani, Kapan?" Tanya Jin. "Hari Rabu depan ya. Kita akan pergi naik kereta." Jawabku._

_"Hn. Nanti kutunggu kau di Stasiun pukul 10.00! Jangan sampai terlambat! Aku pulang dulu ya! Sampai ketemu nanti!" Kata Jin langsung berlari pulang menuju ke rumahnya._

_"Baik!" Kataku. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang Jin-chan, mungkin lebih baik jika aku memberitahumu saat kita berada di Taman bermain…_

* * *

Review, please! Maaf yang uda nunggu lama buat chapter 4. Chapter 5 akan diusahakan lebih cepet lagi. Jika ada kesalahan silahkan Review! Arigatou~

Hatsu Chibi


End file.
